The Return of Raven
by Erika Kensuke
Summary: This is a sequel, but in a different POV of Happy Birthday Henri. Style, Dylan x Henrietta, implied Raven x Henrietta.  I'm sorry Style fans, for Raven being so mean to kyle. It's anger, we all know it, don't kill me.


The Return of Raven

Coon and Friends Magnificent Rescue

By: Erika Kensuke

I haven't read much of the Necronomicon yet, so my description of Ralya is the worst ever. Please ignore my idiocy. I also have the obsession of bowing to superiors... I guess this is sorta dedicated to my dad, because he always Gothic things and He had all of the Edgar Allen Poe and H.P. Lovecraft poems and stories. He played Bass too. R.I.P. Daddy.

* * *

><p>-StanRaven POV-

He stabbed my heart with a knife... Well not literally, but he may as well have... I'm St-Raven. I am Raven, and I'm a goth now. I was deceived by my Ex, Kyle. I mean ex in both ways, Ex boyfriend and ex friend. I caught him cheating with the other ex friend of mine Kenny McCormick. I'm never going to hang out with Cartman cause he's a douche. I had been hanging out with the goth kids once before, but it didn't last long because Butters Convinced me to come back with his conformist little attitude... Dammit Butters... I Went back to them after 8 years. They took me in... I don't feel as close to them as I was Kyle and Kenny, but I know it's because I'm sort of new, and I think they still resent me for going back to my life of conformism. Not much had really changed in 8 years. Georgie was still quiet, Evan was still the leader. However, so much had changed. Henrietta and Dylan were dating, Henri had lost a good 30 pounds and was much prettier. She looked almost like Wendy if she went goth... no I can't say that cause Wendy is a bitch, and Henri isn't that conformist. Henri's much prettier. I was sitting there with my fellow goths, and Then out of nowhere, Kenny comes over and sits in the snow in front of me.

"**What the Hell do you want Kenny?"** I asked irritably. I was still enraged at him and Kyle.

"**I want to say I'm sorry."** He said in a pure apologetic tone, **"It was all my fault about what happened at the party. Kyle practically hates me now. I'm lucky if I get a letter out of him, and I know were all upset, cant we all just forgive each other?"** He begged. Ha! How Conformist. The others watched him as he talked and looked to me and waited for my answer.

"**No, Kenny. I won't."** Kenny's expression saddened and it made me smirk. **"I had everything I ever wanted, then you messed it up. I'm not coming back, I'm a goth kid now, so get out of here, conformist."** I said harshly, and I meant every word.

"**F-Fine... I'll tell everyone you said B-bye... Good Bye, Stan.."** Kenny stammered, standing up with teary eyes and walking off to join the other conformists.

"**Well played Raven."** Evan said once Kenny was out of ear shot. I smirked again.

"**Thanks, Evan. It felt good to tell them no."**

"**Are you really gonna stay?"** Georgie asked. It was one of the first times he'd ever heard him talk.

"**Yeah, I'm not going back not after what happened to me..."** I had been deceived so many times, I'm surprised that I'm not in an asylum yet... Wendy is dating Token again, and Bebe and Clyde are dating. Craig and Tweek obviously, Everyone saw that one coming...I hadn't seen Butters lately, which I was glad for. I don't want to be turned conformist again...

"**What'cha thinkin 'bout Raven?"** Henri asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"**Huh? Oh... nothing... Just random shit..."** I said. She gave me a skeptical look. Dylan looked at her and whispered in her ear, her eyes widening.

"**How did you find that out?"** She asked.

"**I have my sources."** He said winking then flipping his fringe out of his eyes. I began to wonder what they were talking about. I diverted my attention to the others playing football on the field. Clyde had become Quarterback since I had quit. Cartman was on the team, but he was always on the bench. Kyle and Kenny weren't on the team, because Kyle was to frail, and Kenny was afraid of dying again. Token was Center, and the rest of the team was made up of the lesser known students of the school. Pip had insisted on being on the team, but Damien convinced him not to. Yes! That was a couple I missed, Damien and Pip! That was one that everyone also saw coming. After Pip died from Mecha-Streisand, Damien convinced his father, the ruler of hell, to bring Pip back and let Damien live on Earth to protect him. His father agreed of course. Anything for little Damien... I think Henri has a thing for Damien as well as Dylan. He is dark enough... anyway, back on subject, Kenny, Kyle, Clyde, Token, and Cartman, Bradley, and Jimmy, were playing football. Jimmy had been fitted with metal limbs and had just gotten the hang of walking without a crutch. He still hangs out with Timmy, Who had learned to talk better. He could say names and most Kindergarten words and sentences. Craig and Tweek were sitting on the benches, Tweek was sitting on Craig's lap, and Timmy was sitting nearby in his wheelchair, cheering for Jimmy. So much had changed... Except for Cartman being a fat Nazi ass hole. I leaned back against the wall to stop my thoughts. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep, but Henri woke me up.

"**Hey, you wanna go get some coffee?"** She said holding out her hand to me. I took her hand, and she helped me out of the snow. I looked around and noticed that two goths were missing.

"**Where's Evan and Georgie?"** I asked.

"**They're at the cemetery, we'll meet up with them later. Henri and I wanna talk to you."** Dylan answered. I didn't know what they were up to, but I went along with it. We went to the Village Inn and sat down at our usual booth.

"**So what did you wanna talk about?"** I asked.

"**We wanted to ask what happened."** Dylan said.

"**What do you mean?"** I asked innocently.

"**The night that you ended it with Kyle."** I had told them that Wendy broke up with me, how did they know that it was actually Kyle?

"**H-How?"** I was bewildered.

"**My little brother told me his side of the story, but I wanna know if it's the truth..."** Dylan clarified.

"**You have a little brother?" **

"**Yeah my last name is Donovan isn't it?"** He gave me a weird look.

"**Your Clyde's older brother? I didn't even know he had an older brother..."** I ranted.

"**I know. I know, It's so freakin amazing! Tell the freakin Paparazzi!"** Dylan said sarcastically.

"**Sorry..."** I apologized.

"**It's ok. Anyway, tell us what happened!"** Dylan returned to the subject.

"**Fine!"** I snapped, **"We were at a party token was throwing at the Roller Rink. Some time during the night, Kyle disappeared. I looked in the bathroom, and I found him making out with Kenny in one of the stalls..."** My eyes began to tear up. **"I ran out of there as fast as I could. Kyle ran after me and, tried to explain that it was all Kenny's fault, but I was to upset to listen to him. I broke it off with him and left him there, cause I had driven him there. I immediately got my goth clothes, and went to Evan's."** As I finished I began to cry. I set my head down on the table, and sobbed. I felt someone hug me, and it was Henri.

"**Raven, stop crying like a baby... your gonna smudge your eyeliner."** She said lifting my head up off the table. I kept my head looking down.

"**Dylan, can you go take Raven into the bathroom and reapply his eyeliner? You seem to be the best of us to repair eyeliner mishaps."** Which is weird cause he's a guy... He got out of the booth on the opposite side, and took me to the Men's restroom. He told me to sit on the counter, and I did as he said. He wiped away my tears delicately with a paper towel, trying not to smudge the already existing eyeliner. He took out a tube of eyeliner and delicately reapplied the make up to my eyes. He added way more than I usually have. Within minutes, he was finished.

"**Ok, get off the counter, and look in the mirror."** I hopped off the counter, and looked in the mirror. It was really thick, but It looked good on me.

"**Black is your best color."** Dylan said behind me.

"**Yeah, I guess it is..."** I said looking at my eyeliner from as many angles as possible.

"**Come on, quit admiring yourself, beauty queen, and lets go."** He tugged on my shirt.

"**Kay."** I said following him out of the bathroom.

"**He looks terrific!"** Henri's eyes widened, as we approached.

"**Thanks but Raven looks good too."** Dylan said putting his arm around Henri. She just rolled her eyes. Dylan and Henri always tried to watch the PDA when I was around. I didn't really mind, but It was very considerate. I was still sensitive after My break up, and I can't stand happy couples... Conformist. We left the Village inn, and began walking towards the cemetery. Dylan and Henri were holding hands as we walked. We passed a light pole, and There was a piece of paper on it. I stopped and looked at it.

"_20__th__ annual South Park High School Spring Talent show. Prize $200 and a $100 mall gift card. Tryouts March 29__th__ For South Park High school students only. Show in south park auditorium, April 7__th__ 9__th__ and 10__th__, See school office for show times."_ It had a picture of butters tap dancing... He had won last years, by a landslide.

"**Raven? What is that?"** Henri asked. Walking over to me.

"**Oh, the talent show! We should try out!"** She said looking over at Dylan. He merely shrugged.

"**I don't know, we didn't win last time..."**

"**That's cause we sang the wrong song."** She left the post and Dylan and I followed behind her. Once we got to the cemetery, we told Evan and Georgie about it.

"**I'm not being in a talent show with the conformists!"** Georgie complained.

"**Pleeeeeeeease! I really wanna play again!"** Henri begged. It was really cute. Dylan smirked.

"**fine... But what's raven gonna do?"** Evan asked.

"**...I don't know... Raven what do you wanna do? Do you have any music talents?"** I had to think for a few minutes.

"**I could play bass. My dad taught me how, but I'm a little rusty..."** Henri nodded.

"**Okay, Dylan plays guitar, I'm on keyboard, Georgie plays drums, and Evan sings. We've needed a bass player for a while, but Dylan already played guitar and Evan only sings." **

"**Ok. Now what do we play?"** Dylan asked.

"**I don't know... We didn't do well with _"Talent Shows are for fags." _**Evan commented.

"**I thought you guys did great..."** I said. Which was true, I liked that song...

"**Really?"** Georgie asked.

"**Yeah, you were epic!"** I complimented.

"**Thanks"** Evan accepted.

"**So what are we gonna play?"** Dylan repeated. We all thought for a few minutes.

"**What about Jar of hearts?"** I asked they all stared at me.

"**...That's a song girls sing..."** Evan said.

"**I could sing it."** I replied.

"**But that's like the most conformist song! though it is kinda pretty.."** Georgie added.

"**What else?"** Dylan asked. We began to ponder the topic again.

"**How about a H.P. Lovecraft poem?"** once again they all stared at me.

"**H.P. Lovecraft?"** Georgie asked.

"**Yeah, the guy who wrote the **_**Necronomicon**_**."** I replied.

"**No, We've already done that. Besides, he wrote short stories not poems..."** Evan said.

"**Oh yeah, we did that a few years ago."** Henri remarked.

"**Oh... Back to the drawing board..."** I said. We went back to our thoughts.

A few minutes later, Henri's eyes widened with a Revelation.

"_**The Raven!"**_ She said excitedly.

"**What song is that?"** Evan asked.

"**It's not a song, its a poem, one of the most famous out there!"**

**Oh the one By Edgar Allen Poe!"** I exclaimed.

"**Yeah, it fits, and it would be almost a welcome to our returning member, Raven."** Henri said pointing to me.

"**I like that idea! But we need a tune..."** Evan pondered. Then Dylan spoke up.

"**I have one. I wanted to use it for something else but I think it would work better with the Raven than my lyrics..."**

"**Ok. Can we go to your house to hear you play it?"** Henri asked.

"**Sure. Lets go."** and we began walking to Dylan's house. When we got there, Clyde was on the couch with Bebe watching TV. Clyde noticed me and smirked. He looked back to the TV and I continued upstairs with the others. Dylan's room was Dark, like the other goths rooms, but his was more of a red theme. The walls were black and the carpet was a Crimson red. The curtains were black, as were the bed sheets and the desk chair. The desk itself how ever was a Victorian antique desk. It had Hairspray bottles, and a box in the shape of a bat. Probably for makeup. And he also had empty antique glass bottles, which most likely had cologne in them at one point in time. His bed was made. Black sheets and blood red comforter. The frame was black-stained steel, bars that made it look like he would be sleeping between two black pitchforks. In the corner sat a red guitar with white knobs for tuning and when it was in the amp. I recognized it from the talent show a while back.

"**Wow... I love you room Dylan..."** I remarked, though stunned.

"**Thanks. I payed for all of this myself."** He said picking up the guitar. He began to play a tune that was dark, but it the hint of love in it. Evan began to sing the poem **"The Raven"** with the tune of the music. It fit well. Once he had finished, Georgie clapped softly.

"**I like it."** Henri said, **"Though I'd like to hear the real words sometime."** She smirked at Dylan and he blushed. There Gothic relationship was cute. **"I think we have our song."** Evan said clearing his throat. He was really good. He was almost as good as Kenny, but he sang to deep for his voice. His voice had obviously changed, but he insisted he would sing lower.

"**Stan how do you play the bass?"** Henri asked.

"**With my fingers."** I said clueless. They all laughed.

"**No I mean, do you need music or can you play by ear?"** She asked.

"**Oh! Yeah I play by ear."** I said.

"**Ok. You'll need a lot of practice. We only have 6 days till the try out. I think we should start tomorrow."**

"**Ok."** We all agreed. We departed from Dylan and Clyde's house. Evan went to his across the street to his house. Henri, Georgie and I kept walking home. Georgie's was a few blocks away from Henri's But it was double the length away from my house. After Georgie was inside his home, Henri became more talkative.

"**So what do you think of the song idea?"** She asked.

"**It's killer."** I said putting my hands in my pockets. It was probably 15 degrees out here, and I was in a T shirt!

"**I thought about your poem idea, and I remembered all the poems on Dylan's book shelf. Then I thought of Edgar Allen Poe, my favorite author."**

"**I see."** I said.

"**I don't have to do all the talking do I? Speak more than two words."** She accused.

"**Sorry. So hows you and Dylan going?"** I asked. Henri bit her lip, **"Henri, I don't mind that you guys are dating. PDA is nothing to me."** She blinked.

"**Oh. Ok. It's going really good, and I'm so glad that he loves me back, and I'm glad I didn't End up with a conformist that my mom set me up with."**

"**Your mom would do that?"** I asked.

"**I know she would she's tried before." **

"**That's weird... and so conformist..."** I added.

"**I know..."** We said as I stopped in front of her house.

"**Well, see ya tomorrow, Henri."** I waved.

"**See ya Raven."** She waved back, and she stopped me. **"Hey wait here a minute I wanna get something for you."** I wondered what she wanted to give me. A minute later, she brought out a book. _"The Raven and Other magnificent stories By Edgar Allen Poe" _

"**And I'm just borrowing this right?"** assuming that she wanted it back.

"**Yeah, I thought you could use something to read when your thoughts accidentally switch to Kyle."**

"**Thanks Henri. I'm sure it'll be great. ...Well see ya."** I said.

"**See ya tomorrow Raven."** She said returning to her house. I continued walking home. Once I got home my family was on the couch watching TV.

"**Oh, Welcome Home Stanley!"** My mom greeted me. Why did she still insist on calling me Stanley?

"**Hey mom. Hey dad, can you help me with some bass review?"** I asked. My dad looked at me with his eye wide.

"**Why?"**

"**We're doing a song for The talent show. The tryouts are the 29th."**

"**Oh... wait who's We?"** He asked eying my goth outfit.

"**Me and the Goth kids."**

No! I won't let you play a song about cutting yourself or committing suicide!" My dad said crossly.

"Dad that isn't even the subject of the song were singing the Poem _"The Raven" _By Edgar Allen Poe._"_ I explained.

"**Oh... fine..."** He got up off the couch setting his beer on the end table. My dad was Still an enthusiastic drinker, but he never got drunk enough to get violent like in those stories on the news or in non-fiction biographies. We went upstairs to his room to get his bass then we went to my room. I got my bass. Mine was a Black, and the strap was the same color, except it had Blue flames on it. My dads was white with a marble scratch board, and a rein stone studded Strap.

He went over the basic places and then It began to click in my head again.

"**So Stan... What's with the Goth look?"** He asked.

"**I-I don't wanna say..."** There was no way I'm telling him that I was Bi. He would fucking murder me!

"**Please, Stan. I'm your dad. What happened to that bond we had?"** I looked at him puzzled.

"**D-Dad I don't wanna sound like a jerk, but we never really had a bond. Sure, we went fishing a few times, but When Shelly was beating the hell out of me, you never believed me, You and mom were always with the other parents trying to get one of our favorite TV shows off the air, we had to stop you when you started that war with Canada, and... there was really nothing there."** He just stared at me blankly.

"**Oh...So were not friends?"** He asked sadly. I sighed.

"**Dad, your family. Of course we friends."** My dad had sensitive feelings, so I kinda had to say it gently.

"**Ok"** He brightened a little, **"What's the reason you won't tell me? I at least want to know that."**

"**You'd freak out - but! Just to let you let you know it wasn't drugs or anything like that."** My dad looked relieved.

"**Phew! That's a relief but I still don't understand what I'd be so mad about that you could tell me. Well I'm gonna put Sarah away and go back down stairs. I hope that one day you'll tell me."** He said standing up.

"**If fate works in my favor, or for my better well being, you'll find out."**

"**Ugh, I hate riddles..."** He complained. He left my room, but stopped at my door.

"**So, whats your goth name?"** My dad was knowledgeable about goths because he had a friend who turned goth and remained friends with.

"**Raven."** I responded.

"**Well, either Stan or Raven Your still my son, and I love you. Good night."** He closed the door behind him. That's my dad always soaping up the moment. I put on pajamas, A simple white undershirt, and a pair of jean shorts. I was one of those pairs that you could attach the extra part to make them jeans, but the zippers broke... so now they're just shorts. I climbed into my bed and immediately wished that Kyle was with me...How old habits die hard... Kyle... I shook him away from my thoughts. I got the book out that Henri had given me and began reading, what I guess would be, my poem, _"The Raven"_

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
>Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,<br>While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
>As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.<br>"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door -  
>Only this, and nothing more."<p>

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
>And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.<br>Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow  
>From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -<br>For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore -  
>Nameless here for evermore.<p>

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
>Thrilled me - filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;<br>So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
>"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door -<br>Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door; -  
>This it is, and nothing more."<p>

I got a book mark and put it in the book. I put the book on my nightstand. I turned off my lights and went to sleep.

Well, we made the show. Tonight was the first performance night. We brought everything and put it backstage, and I noticed that Kyle was there in his nice black tux. Kenny was there too. I think he was doing a comedy skit. But he had no clue what kyle was doing cause the goth kids kept him occupied, which I hadn't minded cause I did not wanna see Kyle. Kyle saw me and the other goths, blushed, hesitated, and ran after us as we left backstage to go to the Black Box theater which is where we were all supposed to be when we weren't next or close to going up.

"**Stan!"** I ignored him. _**"Stan!"**_ He grabbed my shoulder. I turned to him.

"**Oh hey Kyle, I didn't know you were here"** I said, looking at his hair, not his eyes I made my expression...well, expressionless.

"**Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?"** He asked.

"**I'm not Stan anymore, I'm Raven. It was nice meeting you, conformist."** I bowed sightly to him, and when I came up, I saw Kyles eyes turn upset, and tears began to well up. He ran off, and I turned away keeping my face emotionless until I was over with the goth kids again. Henri was so excited, but she didn't smirk.

"**I'm so proud of you Raven. You stood up to the one thing that makes you Goth, and you did it like a true non-conformist."**

"**Thanks Henri, I don't even feel sorry for him running off in tears."**

"**Did the book Help?"** Henri asked.

"**Hell yeah. I've even memorized them so them I don't have to carry around the book. I even typed them on my laptop too. I can give it back to you at school tomorrow."**

"**Ok Thanks."** She replied. We watched the others perform. Soon, we were up. When the curtain rose, Georgie started with the beat then Dylan entered with the guitar. Then I joined in and and as Evan began singing, Henri started on the Keyboard. The dark melody flowed through the auditorium, and surprisingly, when we finished, we got a standing ovation. The curtain fell and we moved our instruments off the stage. A senior helped Georgie get the drums off the stage. He thanked him politely. When we got back to the Black box, I was confronted by Kenny. He looked infuriated.

"_**Raven,**_** I need to talk to you."** There was only pure rage in his voice. I pulled me over to an area over by the pop machines. He pushed me against the wall. He didn't push to hard he probably just wanted me to stand up to the wall.

"**What the hell did you do to Kyle?"** He said crossing his arms.

"**I have no reason to talk to Kyle anymore."** I said expressionless. When I'm talking to my old friends I want to be emotionless.

"**Don't you understand that he still loves you?"** It hit me like a piercing of a needle.

"**I don't care. Now he understands how I felt all those times Wendy got tired of using me. I see that you two are talking again."**

"**Yeah, he forgave me. Were getting closer and closer everyday."** He said smirking. He was trying to piss me off. And It was kinda working... I recited a line of _"The Raven."_

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore." I quoted. It calmed me down and it gave my current feelings.

"**What is that supposed to mean?"** He said, mad that his trick failed.

"**It means, that I'll nevermore be with you and Kyle. Nevermore will I waste my time with feeble love games, nevermore am I jealous. I'm going back to my friends, the goth kids. See ya nevermore, Agaku."** I began to leave, but was stopped by Kenny pressing me up against the wall taking a hold of my shirt collar.

"**What does that mean?"** He said in rage.

"**Agaku? It's secret. It's a cult thing."** Kenny let go of me, with the I'm-gonna-freaking-kill-you look on his face. I went back to the Black box. It was then I heard The song _"I never told you"_ By Colbie Calliet come from the screen, Someone started singing, and I recognized the voice. It as Kyle's. His singing had improved in the past 8 years, and He liked singing a lot. He broke into the chorus, and chills went down my back. No. No. _No!_ I left the Black box again and went outside. I sat against the wall, and held my head. I recited the poems and I began to calm down. Evan came out hurriedly, and when he saw me, he let out a sigh of relief. He went back inside for a few moments, and returned with the others.

"**Are you ok?"** Evan asked.

"**I am now..."** I said looking up.

"**This is why we kept you away from Kyle during the rehearsals."** Henri said synthetically.

"**Thanks Henri. I'm glad you did. I almost lost it in there..."** I thanked her.

"**What did Kenny wanna talk about?"** Dylan asked.

"**What else? Kyle of course. He went on and on about how Kyle forgave him and he tried making me jealous. It didn't work. I quoted **_**"The Raven"**_** and I pissed him by calling him Agaku."** I said smirking when I got to the part about being jealous.

"**Holy shit."** Georgie said softly.

"**Yeah, what he said."** Dylan agreed.

"**Always proving yourself aren't we?"** Evan joked.

"**What do you mean?" **I asked.

"**Your really hard core, for only being with us for...3 weeks? Georgie is still more goth though, we all admit that."** Evan said patting Georgie on the head. Georgie swatted his hand away. I nodded.

"**Yeah No one compares to Georgie."** I added. His face got red in embarrassment.

"**Come on, lets go back inside."** I said standing up. The others followed me back inside the building, and I saw Kyle come out from backstage. He seemed at peace. He looked at me, and I saw a hint of a smile in his eyes. He went back in the Black Box, and we went in the other door, on the other side. Once we were inside, I noticed that Kenny, Clyde, Token, and Bradley were playing ninja. It was a great pass time, and you don't need to much room... I yawned, and sat down in the bright red seats with Evan, Dylan, and Henri. Georgie was leaning against the wall. I could feel Kyle's eyes on me the entire time.

-Mint berry Crunch's POV-

After 8 years, I had finally escaped from the torture chamber. I flew as fast as I could through the catacombs, knocking over guards the opposed me. When I found a good hiding place, I began to write a letter.

**To whom is reading this letter, **

**I am Trapped in the nightmare city of Ralya, and cannot escape. Here are your instructions:**

**1. Find the town of South Park, Colorado, U.S.A. North American continent, Planet Earth, Milky way Galaxy. **

**2. Locate The Coon and Friends.**

**3. Give them this letter.**

**The Portal to the nightmare City is located behind the Winchester house in San Francisco California.**

**HELP ME DAMMIT! **

**-Mint berry Crunch **

I folded the letter, and held it in my hand. I couldn't believe it was all a trick... With a sigh, I flew towards the portal. I knew that my efforts would be futile, cause I knew the guards would see me as soon as my power level rose. They were gaining on me as I got closer to the portal. I threw the letter like a ninja star into the portal as the grabbed my legs with they're crab-like claws. The landed on the ground letting me thud to the ground. I couldn't open my eyes and realized I was losing consciousness. They were dragging me back to the torture chamber, I just new it. Within what seemed like seconds, I was being whipped and cut once again. Please Coon and Friends. HELP ME.

-Stan/Raven's POV-

After the final performance, We went to the Cemetery to throw a little party. No decorations, just a 12 pack of cherry coke, and some Zebra Cakes. We had won the talent show so now we had $200 and a $100 mall gift card. They gave me the gift card because they said I could buy more dark clothes. I ignored Kyle and The dirty looks from Kenny. We left the black box when Kyle sang. It was fun to watch the others play ninja. I was really good at it but goths don't play ninja... I can live with out. Then Henri raised her can of pop.

"**To Edgar Allen Poe! Our inspiration!"** Then Dylan joined in,

"**To Poetry!"** Then Evan,

"**To music!"** I got in the fun,

"**To darkness!"** Then finally Georgie,

"**To Raven for helping us be better than the Conformists!"** We all clanked our cans together, and cheered. I was missing way to much as a conformist. **"I can't believe we won!"** Georgie said taking a drink of his soda.

"**Yeah! I guess having Raven helped a lot. We sounded like a full band!"** Evan commented.

"**Thanks."** I said.

"**Hey Georgie, My old trench coat doesn't fit me anymore and I'm getting a new one tomorrow, do you want this one?"** Evan asked.

"**Hell yeah!"** Georgie screamed.

"**...I think my ear drums just exploded..."** Dylan held his head mockingly, flipping his fringe out of his face.

"**Shut up Dylan, I've wanted that coat for years and your jealous that you don't get it!"** The little goth sneered.

"**Sure..."** Dylan rolled his eyes.

"**I think someone's had to much soda..."** Henri said frowning.

"**No I haven't!"** Georgie whined.

"**Georgie, no more soda tonight."** Henri ordered. You'd think with all the coffee they drink, this would be nothing to the small goth... Henri was sorta like the mother of the group. Always looking out for Georgie. I rested against a gravestone and closed my eyes, it was near 11:00 and I should go home soon, but I was having to much fun with my friends. Yeah, these are my friends... they appreciate my pain, my suffering, yet we still have fun in a non-conformist way. I mean, hanging out in a freakin cemetery was awesome!

"**Hey! Why don't we go to The Blood Trail?"** Evan interrupted my thoughts.

"**What's that?"** I asked.

"**It's a Goth Club, and we go there often. It opened at the beginning of the year."** Henri explained.

"**Cool, Let's go."** I said. We left the cemetery, and walked down the street to where Tom's Rhinoplasty used to be. It moved to a larger location because it had become so popular. We stood in line, and once we got in there was a huge club full of goths. The club had a bar to right of the club where older goths were drinking bloody Mary's. To the left, there were Red leather booths, accompanied my black tables. The floor was black, and the floor formed a pit where most of the goths were. I had never seen so many goths in my life. The bass of the songs was loud and everyone was raving. They all had heavy boots on, and most of them had piercings. I followed the others to a booth, and we sat down. However, Henri didn't, she held a hand out to Dylan.

"**Come on, lets dance!"** Dylan took Henri's hand and they ran off to the dance floor. Evan, Georgie and I sat in silence the entire time, listening to our favorite goth tunes. We left the Club at about 1 am, and We went our separate ways home. When I got home, my dad said good job on winning the talent show, but don't celebrate so long. And began ranting about how they don't let you celebrate much when there's a touch down in a football game. I went upstairs and went to sleep in my clothes. I was to tired to change into my pajamas.

The next day, I was resting up against the wall at our spot. Georgie was asleep as well, and Henri was holding him in her lap, keeping him from the cold. Evan's old Trench coat made a good blanket for the little goth. It was way to big for him, but he would grow into it. He looked as if he was wearing a dress. I must have fallen asleep, because I was being shook awake by... Kyle? When I opened my eyes, he said to me,

"**Raven? I know your still mad at me, but I need to talk to you."** I unwillingly got up and he dragged me to an area where Kenny, Token, Clyde, and Timmy were standing.

"**So what is this about?"** I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, but not smudging my eyeliner.

"**I received a letter from mint berry crunch. And it's not good."** Kyle reported.

"**Didn't we give up the hero thing a long time ago? The only one who is still playing superhero is Kenny, and then, Butters and Dougie are Professor Chaos and General Disarray."**

"**Yeah, but this is really full of distress. How can you resist "Help me dammit!" written in bold, italicized, and double underlined. The Coon and friends need to make a come back, and save mint berry crunch."** I rolled my eyes.  
><strong>"Kyle. Do you realize Bradley is at his house right now?"<strong> Kyle turned to me.

"**Why isn't he here then?"** He sneered. He was really pissing me off.

"**Cause he's sick dumb ass. The doctor said from the constant fatigue of screaming in his sleep, The stupid bastard got pneumonia."** Kyle was enraged.

"**Maybe there's another reason behind it too! Like the letter said, _"I'm trapped and cannot __escape."_ Maybe that means he's being held captive and tortured!"**

"**Then explain how he's still here on earth and not in the nightmare city smart ass."** I challenged.

"**...I don't know, But we have to help him! If he's being tortured, we can't just sit here!"** I rolled my eyes again.

"**I'm going back to my friends, Kyle. There is nothing wrong with Bradley. He may need some therapy, and some pneumonia medicine, but other than that he's perfectly fine! I'm out of here."** I began walking away.

"**But, Stan, wait! Er...I mean Raven!"** I turned around.

"**What?" **

"**You'll get to see the Winchester house. It's the most haunted place in the U.S! The others would be jealous."** Ha! I could return this one.

"**Jealousy is for conformists."** I said cockily, turning away again.

"**Please Raven... You'll get to go to Ralya again. Remember? We went there when the Nazi sent us there... Plus, you know more about the place than we do since the goth kids are in the cult of Cthulu... Please?"** He said in that voice that made me crumble. I clenched my fists and sighed.

"**Goddammit... fine I'll go, but I'm getting a Camera."** I walked away, and Kyle stopped me,

"**We're meeting at my house after school, and take off that damn eyeliner!"**

"**Never."** I shook him off and continued walking back to the goths.

"**Hey Henri, can I borrow your Camera?"** I asked.

"**Yeah why?"** She said handing it to me.

"**I'm goin on a little field trip and I wanna take pictures. I won't be here after school, or maybe the next few days, but I'll be back."** I promised.

"**Where are they dragging you off to now?"** Dylan asked.

"**The Winchester house in San Francisco." **

"**No fair!"** Evan complained.

"**I know, it's not fair, but I have no choice... Dammit...I'm not leaving till after school though."**

"**Ok."** Henri said, still cradling Georgie. He looked so peaceful in Henri's arms. We spent the rest of the day taking it easy, and just hanging out. Georgie woke up at about 2:30, and then after school, I gathered up a similar outfit that I thought I'd never wear again. Tool shed. The hero who has technopathic powers, and who has new intelligence of the enemy... I let out a sigh, I grabbed my huge box of power tools, and put the outfit in an old backpack. I went across the street to Kyle's and hesitantly knocked on the door. Kyle answered the door.

"**Hey, Raven."** He said shyly.

"**Hey."** I said once again emotionless. I went into the bathroom and changed into the superhero outfit. I can't fuckin believe I'm dong this! I must be insane... I went down stairs to join the others. Everyone but Timmy was there.

"**I can't believe I'm doing this..."** I said pinching the bridge of my nose. Kyle began speaking.

"**Ok, with Token's help, we have bus tickets to San Francisco. The bus leaves at 7 then its about 12 hours then we board another bus in Nevada, and then 4 hours to San Francisco. It's 4:30 now, so.. I guess we can hang out here."** Dammit! I have to stay here? Good thing I brought a book. I took out "The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd: 8th grade bites." out of my bag, and began reading it. After a few hours, I had finished my book, Thank god I brought the 9th and 10th grade books. I got out the other one, but Kyle stopped me.

"**Raven, It's almost time to go."** I shut the book.

"**Kay."** I stood up and we went to Clyde's Van. Clyde usually played taxi cab willingly to the others because his parents got him a van. Mean while Dylan has a freakin Lamborghini. Clyde drove, Token in the front seat, Kenny and Kyle sat together, and I sat alone in the back. I couldn't read my book cause, there wasn't any light. Damn daylight savings time. Once we got to the bus stop we boarded the bus. Token sat with Clyde, Kenny Kyle and I sat in a 3 seat. Kyle was in the middle of course. Why does he still love me? This all made no sense. Then again my life never has. I began reading again for a few hours, then I slept. When I woke up, Kyle was resting on my shoulder. I pushed him away. And he almost fell off the seat. Whoops... Once we boarded the next bus, It was 7am. By 11:00 we arrived in San Francisco. We got a map, and arrived at the Winchester house at about noon. I took some pictures for Henri.

"**Stan, You've read the Necronomicon, How do you make the portal visible?"**

"**Portals aren't hidden, Kyle, This isn't a sci-fi movie."** I said walking towards the back yard. He called me Stan. Grrr... We entered the Garden, and saw a white entity near a bush. It looked up at us and walked toward a vine arch. It stood in front of it and pointed to it. It was a sign to the portal. We walked over to the portal, and I bowed a thank you to the entity. It bowed back and we entered the portal.

It was a rocky terrain, the sky a bleak orange, The moon shone in the sky. It wasn't the same moon as the one on earth cause it looked much closer than ours.

"**Whoa... this is still as pretty as the last time we were here..."** Kenny rolled his eyes.

"**I've been here so many times it's just ugly terrain now..."** Kyle had a point. I took some pics of the terrain. I was an excellent photographer, but I didn't want to make it a profession.

"**Why are you taking pictures?"** Token asked.

"**We're in Ralya! It's a place of myth! I wanna be able to prove I've been here."** I said taking another snapshot.

As we kept walking, A castle appeared over the horizon. It matched the color of the terrain, so I thought it was merely a rock formation. I took another picture, and we entered the castle. The corridor was empty, but the architecture was beautiful! White Pillars, gold floors, Pictures of Cthulu and other pictures of Necronomicon gods everywhere.

"**Whoa!"** I said astonished. We turned a corner, and there stood guards of some sort on both sides of the wall, and at the pillars. They spotted us immediately, and we were soon on the ground. Our arm were tied and we were taken to a room where a creature was sitting on a throne. The guard monsters pushed us down on the ground, and start yelling and pointing at us. The King monster made a command and tapped his scepter on the floor, which echoed through out the entire castle. The guards picked us up once again and took us into a dungeon. They put us in a pitch-black room where we were chained to the walls.

"**Dammit! I knew something like this has happen If we went!"** I complained.

"**We didn't have a choice Stan!"** Kyle yelled.

"**Dammit Kyle My name isn't Stan! It's Raven!"** I said with rage.

"**You guys calm down! We can't make battles in this situation! We need all the help and ideas that we can!"** Clyde interjected.

"**Mosquito? Tool Shed? Human Kite? Is that you?"** a voice sounded from a dark corner.

"**Mint Berry Crunch?"** Kenny asked.

"**Yeah! You guys are here! I knew you would come!"** Bradley said his voice filled with joy.

"**Most of us came willingly."** Kyle said sarcastically. I knew that was pointed at me.

"**Kyle, knock it off."** Token commented to Kyle. Kyle growled in anger.

"**So, how do we get out of here?"** Clyde asked.

"**I don't know. They tightened my chains since I escaped."** Bradley replied.

"**That's how you got the note to us."** Kyle said.

"**Yeah. I managed to get my chains loose and I finally broke free. Unfortunately, they caught me before I could get to the portal, but I got the note in at least.."**

"**Yeah, so I think we need to loosen the chains then when someones are loose let us know."** They all began to squirm and tug at they're chains. I however, stayed still. It was all useless. I thought I'd give it a sarcastic effort though. I moved my right hand out and was stopped by the chains. Figures. I moved my left hand out and...my hand made it straight out! The shackle wasn't even on my left wrist! Those stupid bastards. I tugged at my right shackle, and broke it loose. They hadn't chained anyone's feet to the wall. Once I was free, I decided to announce it... being very cocky.

"**I'm free!"** I said with a smirk on my face. I went over and freed Bradley, Token, Clyde, Kenny and finally Kyle. I was tempted to leave him there, but I knew that it would be a choice I would regret. We opened the door, and peeked out. No one was around. We exited, and walked down the corridor, trying to keep our footsteps quiet.

"**Bradley, how do we get out of here?"** I whispered.

"**There's a hallway up here on the right that leads outta here."** He pointed. We finally found the exit, and we all began running away from the castle. Then Bradley spoke up.

"**I would fly you guys out, but they can find us easier when your airborne. It's better to stay among the rocks." **

"**Ok. Your the only one who can fly anyway, so lets just keep running."** Kyle explained. No duh Kyle...

"**There it is!"** Kenny screamed. It looked like the portal had changed places, cause it was on the other side of a cliff. We stood near the edge of the cliff. The chasm was about 10 feet across, but was miles long.

"**Bradley, can you fly us over there?"** Token asked.

"**Yeah, but I need to do it quick so we can get to the portal in time."** Bradley aid starting to float. He took Token's wrists and Began flying him across. He set Token down on the other side, and repeated the sequence with Clyde. However when he went to get Kenny, Kenny accidentally knocked Kyle off the cliff. Kyle began to fall and I ran to him, hanging on to his wrists.

"**I can't hold on!"** He cried. Just then Ralian Guards came over the horizon.

"**Bradley Hurry!"** I screamed to Bradley as he dropped off Kenny on the other side.

"**Coming!"** He yelled his eyes wide. He flew over and picked up Kyle by the waist. He flew him over, but the guards were gaining. I began panicking. Bradley was speeding over to me, and he grabbed my wrists.

"**Everyone! Get into the portal! Now!"** He yelled to the others next to the portal. One of the guards grabbed my ankles and I kicked him off in a fury. Kyle hadn't entered the portal yet. Bradley didn't let go of me once we were on the other side. He kept flying at top speed, and pushed Kyle into the portal as we entered. Everything blacked out.

I woke with a start, and found myself in the hospital. Kyle was asleep, and Kenny had his head on his shoulder. Clyde was drooling on Token's shoulder, and muttering something about tacos. Bradley was the only one awake. Though the seemed in deep thought.

"**Hey Bradley. Where am I?"** He snapped out of his thoughts.

"**Oh. You in the hospital in San Francisco. Though I'm not sure which one."** Bradley went into deep thought again.

"**So What'cha thinkin about?"** I asked innocently.

"**Nothing important."** He shook his head. Just then the nurse came in.

"**Hello? Oh your awake! None of your little friends would tell us any information."** She glared at the others, **"What is your name?"** she asked sitting at a desk and a swivel chair. I looked around and noticed everyone was in just the base of they're costumes. They had no masks or capes, they just looked like they were terribly dressed.

"**Ah... Raven Marsh."** I said. The nurse. Nodded and wrote down some notes.

"**Where are you from?"**

"**South park Colorado."** She closed her eyes and nodded.

"**You've come quite far with your little friends here."** writing down more notes. She typed on a computer, and frowned.

"**The only Marsh residents in south Park are a Randy, Sharon, Shelly, and Stan. Your not lying ****are you?"** She said glaring at me.

"**No! My birth name is Stan. I recently changed it to Raven."** I said embarrassed. Why didn't I say my real name to begin with? I mentally hit myself.

"**Next time use your birth name Kiddo."** She frowned at me.

"**Okay. I just got used to my new name..."**

"**It's ok. So Stan- er I mean Raven, How did this happen? All your friends are speaking nonsense about some nightmare City"** She rolled her eyes.

"**It's all true! There was a portal behind the Winchester house! And then we saved our other friend from the torture chambers, and then the guards were after us and Kyle almost fell off a cliff, and then we made it through the portal then I blacked out somehow and they brought me here!"** I ranted.

"**Yeah Yeah Yeah, that's what they said too. You kids should be in asylums."**

"**Whatever."** I rolled my eyes.

"**In any case, your fine now and you can leave."** She said leaving the room. She wasn't even gonna check my temp or anything? What an amateur. I got out of the bed. And put on my boots. Bradley woke the others, and we left that hellish hospital. They were moronic than the doctors at home. We bought tickets and got on the bus.

Once we got home, Henri was the first person to find us.

"**You guys! My brother is missing!"** She said upset. Her eyeliner smudging.

"**I didn't think you cared..."** Bradley said with a smile.

"**Bradley!"** She hugged him, **"You damn twerp! How dare you scare me like that you conformist. Where were you?"** She chastened.

"**Well... It's a long story, But Raven and the others got to me in time..."** The little blonde said looking over at me. Henri and Bradley went home, and I tailed after her.

"**Where are the others?"** I asked.

"**I don't know... but you should change, you look ridiculous..."** She said eying my outfit.

"**Hehehe... Yeah... I'll meet you at the Village Inn I guess..."** I said leaving Henri and her little brother. I caught up to Kyle and Kenny.

"**So, Raven, what are you gonna do now?"** Kyle asked. I want to stay with the goth kids, but I did have a lot of fun adventuring with Kyle and the others... Dammit no! I don't wanna go back! I stayed silent until I got home. I got my usual outfit on. A simple black T-shirt, black jeans, and my boots. I got my black gloves and headed towards The Village Inn.

"**Raven you haven't drank your coffee yet."** Dylan commented.

"**I... I don't really want any now..."** I laid my head on the table, **"My soul is to dark for coffee at the moment..." **I took out Henri's camera, and gave it back to her.

"**Nightmare city of Ralya. I guess you could call it a late birthday present."**

"**No way!"** She said flipping threw the pictures.

"**Holly shit!"** Dylan's eyes widened.

"**You went to Ralya? No fair!"** Georgie complained. I was too tired to talk.

"**I'm gonna go home for a while."**

"**We'll be at the graveyard at about 9 if you wanna come."**

"**Ok. See you guys later."** I waved over my shoulder. I headed home. I need to think.

After my nap, I had made up my mind. I knocked on the door, and waited.

"**Oh! hey Stan!"** Mr. Broflovski said.

"**Hi Mr. Broflovski is Kyle home?"** I asked.

"**Yeah he is. He's in his room."**

"**Thank you."** I went upstairs and knocked on Kyle's room door.

"**Come in."** I heard him say. I entered his room and he was surprised that I stood in the door way.

"**Hey St- er I mean Raven."** He said, going back to reading his book.

"**Hi Kyle."** I sat down next to Kyle on his bed.

"**What are you doing here? I thought you were to good for a conformist like me?"** He said from behind the book.

"**I-I... I forgive you..."** I said staring at my boots.

"**What?" **He asked, putting his book mark in the book.

"**I forgive you."** I repeated.

"**Thanks Raven. I'm sorry I let Kenny talk me into something like that."** He sat on his knees, and put a hand on my shoulder, **"Do you wanna be together again?"** He asked with his emerald green eyes.

"**I-I don't know..."** His hand left my shoulder and he sat down on the bed again. I want to stay a goth cause I always have so much fun with them, but I...I need Kyle...

"**Stan... talk to me..." **Kyle frowned.

"**I wanna stay goth... But... I need you Kyle..."** Kyle gave a small smile.

"**You look better in black."** He said sitting closer to me and snaked his arms around my neck. **"Who said you can't have both?"** Kyle leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I set my hands on his waist. He began to explore my mouth with his tongue, and he pinned me to the bed. Then there was a knock on the door. Kyle got up quickly but unfortunately I was to fast and our heads collided.

"**OW!"** I yelled as Kenny opened the door.

"**Hey guys. What was the yell for?"** he asked.

"**N-Nothing..."** I stammered.

"**He's back isn't he, Kyle?"** Kenny smirked.

"**I don't know.."** He said looking at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"**It's still complicated."** I answered.

"**How?"** Kenny asked.

"**I feel like I need to stay goth... but... I really need Kyle..."** I explained to Kenny.

"**Why do you need to stay goth?"** Kenny frowned.

"**I'm not quite sure... but I guess I kinda like the black..."** I said looking at my clothes.

"**I like it too Raven."** Kyle said standing on his knees behind me wrapping his arms around my neck, making me blush.

"**Well, problem solved."** Kenny continued smirking.

"**I just have to tell the others..."** I frowned.

"**Hey guys..."** I said approaching them the next day at the cemetery

"**Hey Raven"** Evan greeted.

"**You never showed last night. Are you ok?"** Henri added.

"**Yeah. I kinda wanna talk to you guys..."** I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"**What about?"** Dylan asked.

"**I-I'm a little confused..."** I sat down, **"I sorta made up with Kyle, and now I'm torn..." **

"**How so?"** Evan crossed his arms.

"**I want to stay a goth, but I also need to be with Kyle... I don't know how to work this out..."**

"**we'll let you keep the look, as long as we have you an entire day once a week."** Evan advised.

"**Really?"** I asked.

"**Yeah, but your ours on Thursdays."** Henri smirked.

"**Why Thursday?"**

"**Then we have a reason to go to The Blood trail. A group of 5 gets in for five bucks each."** Dylan explained.

"**Oh. It's a deal. I am keeping the name though." **

"**Good." **Georgie smirked.

"**Thanks guys."** I nodded. Then a thought occurred to me.

"**What day is it today?"** I asked.

"**Saturday. The 16th."**

"**Ok."**

"**Go ahead. We'll see you around." **Evan smirked.

"**Thanks, Evan."** I gave a small bow. I then ran off to Kyle's house where I was spending the night.

END 3


End file.
